


Gillyweed

by Mrs_Coulter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Coulter/pseuds/Mrs_Coulter
Summary: A late night brief encounter between the young(er) teachers Minerva and Pomona during September 1970 .  Set by the great lake: a moonlit quickie.





	1. Lake- Night Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the Hogwarts grounds in September 1970.

 

**Chapter 1:** **Lake- Night Surprises**

Down by the lake, Pomona Sprout was taking her greenhouse off-cuts down to the small bay for the Merepeople; they loved to snack on the odd bit of Gillyweed, Angelica and Venomous Tentacula, and the Professor hated wasting the results of her yearly trim-down.

The hour was late, and as she made her way around the corner of the bay, by the light of the moon she saw a sight that was wholly unexpected. There was Professor Minerva McGonagall, standing in the bay by the lake, wand in hand. As Pomona watched, Minerva waved her wand and her dark green velvet cloak, and everything that was underneath it, disappeared.  
Pomona started and quickly closed her eyes- Minerva clearly hadn’t wanted an audience. However, the distant sound of rippling water made Pomona open her eyes a pinch: Minerva had submerged herself in the water and was now resting up against the lake’s embankment, water lapping over her chest and almost up to her neck.  
Pomona opened her eyes fully and, after waiting a few seconds so that Minerva didn’t know she had seen her in a state of undress, proceeded towards the part of the lake Minerva was lounging in. “Evening Minerva!” she boomed as she neared the other Professor.

Minerva gave a small started “Oh!” in surprise and turned her head enough to see the slender Herbology teacher over her shoulder. “Oh, it’s just you Pomona; for a moment there I thought one of the student’s had found me.” Minerva looked visibly relieved that it was in fact her friend, and not one of her pupils, who had stumbled across her in such an exposed state; her face visibly relaxed as she turned around to stare off into the distance again.

“You ok old girl?” Pomona asked as she lowered herself down onto the outcrop of land next to Minerva, who, she saw, was looking very distant: there was a look of sadness in her eyes that Pomona had rarely seen before. Minerva glanced at Pomona: talking about her feelings was not something Minerva usually did, but tonight she felt so very alone and frustrated, and Pomona was one of her oldest friends, and one of the kindest and pragmatic people she knew. So Minerva decided to open up. “No Pomona, I’m not.”

Professor Sprout cast a worrying look at Minerva. “You can talk to me you know old girl. What’s on your mind? Believe me, after the Summer I’ve just had nothing could shock or surprise me.” Pomona grinned knowingly and gave Minerva’s shoulder a quick nudge with her elbow. Minerva gave a half grin and looked down sadly into the dark depths of the lake surrounding her. Pomona felt instantly guilty: then, like a kick in the stomach, Pomona suddenly realised why Minerva was so glum.

“I’m sorry my dear,” she said, patting Minerva on the shoulder encouragingly. “I forgot it was the around this time of year that…” she struggled to find the right words, “that Dougal….happened.” To her surprise Minerva let out a bark of laughter. “ “ _Happened_ ”,” she chuckled, “I’ve always loved your turn of phrase Pomona.” She smiled wistfully at the stars then. “Yes, it was sixteen years ago this summer that Dougal “happened”, as you so eloquently put it. And I miss him. Terribly.”

“Bugger” thought Professor Sprout. Heartbreak; the one thing she wasn’t versed in – she didn’t know what to say. How could she help her dear friend and offer her encouragement and support when she herself wasn’t a long-term relationship type herself? Pomona Sprout much preferred to go solo. Having said that, she had had her fair share of lovers over the years, but she was more of a giver than a taker, and had always been happiest on her own. Thankfully Pomona didn’t have to think too hard at what to say next as Minerva continued: “I’m no fool Pomona, I know I’ll never find love like that again, and I don’t think I necessarily _want_ to; but I do miss him in other ways too. It just makes me sad to know I’ll never feel that way again.”

“What way?” quizzed Professor Sprout, arching an eyebrow in surprise. Minerva paused before continuing: she had never said this out loud to herself before, let alone tell anybody else. “He was my first, and my only Pomona.”

“ONLY?!?!” shrieked Professor Sprout in a fit of genuine outrage. “So….so…in all these years, you’ve never been with anybody but Dougal?” she asked, convinced she must be mistaken in her assumption. “No, just Dougal” a look of fond remembrance passed over Minerva’s face as she recalled those few weeks she had spent with her one and only love. “He was my first…and to be honest with you” at this point Minerva raised a knowing eyebrow as she turned and pointedly said to Pomona, “he would be a lot to live up to.”

“I wouldn’t know about that _specifically_ ,” chuckled Pomona, “but I know what you mean, there is something special about your first.” After a moment she continued with sincerity (perhaps she could help her friend after all): “But Minerva, you- I mean we- are both still relatively young, and not bad looking either; surly you don’t want to spend the rest of your life…celibate. What about old Elphi? Everybody knows he’s got it bad for you Minerva”

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to Pomona,” started Minerva awkwardly, “I just….can’t….” Minerva trailed off. “Bring yourself to be with someone else…?” Pomona finished assumingly. “If I met the right person I wouldn’t hold back but…I…I can’t… _feel_ anything….down there,” Minerva continued awkwardly. “I want to Pomona, believe me” she said wistfully, “and I’ve tried: spells galore; wand engorgement; I even tried some muggle devices and the new black cloth from Bathilda’s Bangtique, but _nothing works_. Sixteen years, and not one moment of…pleasure; just sheer _frustration_.” Minerva huffed loudly and sunk lower into the water.

Pomona sighed, huffed and got to her feet. Walking around Minerva she silently cast _aqua impervio_ and slid into the water next to her friend. The spell meant she didn’t feel the shocking cold of the lake water and her clothes remained dry. She could tell her friend was at her wits end with this problem and she wanted to help.

“Minerva,” she started frankly, “I think I know what your problem is.” At her friend’s surprised look she continued, “Look Minerva, I know I’m not the best with relationships, but I know a thing or two….or three…about sex, and believe me, the problem isn’t you –at least it probably didn’t start out that way.” At Minerva’s confounded look she continued: “Let me guess: after Dougal you started using these…devices, but just got more and more frustrated as they kept “failing” ?”

“Yes” stammered Minerva. She knew Pomona was a very experienced woman, but she didn’t expect her to be able to help so…efficiently. “I think my dear, over time, your frustration with these devices has caused a _nimbulus_.” She looked at Minerva expectantly, but continued when on when a blank look was returned: “The condition is common in the mass-production herbology labs you see springing up in the US these days. It’s the plants you see: they get fed up with being artificially prodded and poked and fertilised and eventually they just…seize up. The trait can be seen in these muggle industrial farms too- not that they realise what is happening when their animals stop breeding: they put it down to bad weather. But, it can also be seen in humans: rarely, but it does happen.”  
Minerva was open mouthed. She had never heard of such a thing before. “It’s not common knowledge,” confirmed Professor Sprout, “a phenomenon only those of us who study these things know much about. That’s why I keep my Greenhouses organic. Keeps the buggers feisty,” she winked cheekily at Minerva.

“So…so…I just need to stop trying these…artificial _things_?” Minerva asked. “What you need,” said Sprout, with a twinkle in her eye, “is re-awakening,” she looked sideways at Minerva and finished with: “and I would like to help.” Minerva didn’t look entirely convinced, but she didn’t look averse to the idea either.

“I can help,” repeated Pomona, “All it will take is one re-awakening session, where you feel the experience of real human contact with someone who really knows their way around the female anatomy. And as your friend, and as an exceptional lover of women – or so I’ve been told,” she chuckled, “I am more than happy to help; one friend to another; woman to woman; female empowering female. Believe me, it won’t change anything between us- we’ll still be just friends.”

As Pomona dared a sideways glance at Minerva she was pleased to see a smile appear on her friend’s face, and a sudden mischievous sparkle enter her eye. “Is that a “yes”?” she asked. “Yes” confirmed Minerva. “Right then,” Pomona stood up and faced Minerva, an air of determination in her tone as she pointed into the water below and said: “pass me the Gillyweed Minerva; I may be down there for some time.”


	2. Into the Dark Depths

 

**Chapter 2: Into the Dark Depths**

After portioning off what she thought would be the correct dosage of Gillyweed, Pomona had widened the range of her _aqua impervio_ and cast an additional weight charm to ensure she could hover in the water without too much effort: she wanted all her attention focused on Minerva. 

Sinking below the water’s surface she cast _lumos_ so she could see what she had to work with.  Pomona was met by Minerva’s slender long legs, clenched closed against the cold.  However, reassured that Minerva was now encompassed by the warmth of the spell Pomona has cast (she didn’t need the ice cold of the water making her job any harder), she lightly touched Minerva’s thighs, stroking them gently up and down, starting to tease out Minerva’s feelings of excitement, heightening her senses.

After a moment, Pomona stopped at Minerva’s knees, holding them gently for a moment before parting her legs slowly. She started stroking Minerva’s inner thighs now, mirroring the slow and gentle movements she had started with, gradually increasing the length of her stroke until she made contact with Minerva’s light scattering of pubic hair.

Minerva shivered as she felt Pomona’s fingers start to glide down between her labia, reaching into places nobody had ventured for over sixteen years.  As fingers slowly parted her, Minerva instinctively tilted her pelvis upwards, feeling the rush of warmed lake water as her labia parted and exposed her.  For a moment she was disappointed as the hands were withdrawn; but her disappointment was short lived as she felt the light touch of the tip of Pomona’s tongue dart over her clitoral hood.

Jolts of excitement went through Minerva’s stomach: she hadn’t felt this in so long. As Pomona parted her labia further and began exploring, Minerva revelled in the warmth of her smooth tongue; at first slowly circling Minerva’s clitoris, teasing it, willing it to respond.  Minerva delighted in the sensation, letting out a small groan of satisfaction as Pomona continued to tease her, tongue circling and eventually lightly gliding over Minerva’s awakening clitoris.

Pomona’s tongue lightly started to flick and glide over her clitoris, sending tingling feelings up to Minerva’s stomach and causing the muscles in her pelvis to tighten, and Minerva to moan more loudly while arching her back, tilting her hips up to make tighter contact with Pomona’s mouth.

At this, Minerva felt the pressure on her clitoris increase as Pomona’s tongue pressed down harder on her now pulsing clitoris.  The waves of pleasure pulsing upwards from Minerva’s groin were now constant, and Minerva lay back against the edge of the lake’s embankment, eyes closed, quietly moaning as Pomona’s tongue expertly swished and flicked. The warmth of Minerva’s skin seemed to increase as she lay back, languishing in her own pleasure, as the sensation between her thighs became more frenzied.

The sudden cessation of the frenzy took a few seconds to recognise; by the time Minerva realised the expert tongue had been withdrawn, she only had mere moments to wonder before the water around her groin turned to ice.  The sensation sent a burst of adrenaline through her whole body, awakening all her senses: her warm and aroused clitoris felt suddenly ice cold. 


	3. Re-Awakening

**Chapter Three:  Re-Awakening**

Every hair on her body stood on end and Minerva felt like she could feel the hum of the air around her, every sound, and every particle moving across her skin.

As Minerva gasped for breath the sensation of cold disappeared as suddenly as it had enveloped her.  Still gasping, Minerva almost screamed in ecstasy when Pomona again lightly brushed her clitoris with her warm tongue.  The sensation was amazing: the cold having heightened Minerva’s senses, the warmth of Pomona’s tongue now felt like the flames of a roaring fire dancing across her now-super-sensitive nub.

Minerva’s muscles began to tighten as pleasure enveloped her again, more intense than it had felt before.  As she leaned back further Minerva felt two slender fingers glide against her vulva.  The pleasure she was feeling began making its way further down between her legs as more of her was reawakened.  The light brushing from the fingers made Minerva’s inner thighs twitch slightly, a sensation she stopped noticing when the two fingers slid up inside her.

The pleasure Minerva was feeling doubled in intensity as more sensations joined the ones already being brought to life by the flicking of Pomona’s tongue.  As she arched her back so the fingers could delve deeper, her nipples broke the surface of the lake’s water; met by a stab of freezing air they sent shocks of pleasure down to her groin, where they were intensified as the fingers started to pump up and down inside of her.  She was so tight; it had been so long.

A sensation like liquid warmth enveloped her clitoris and spread up her abdomen as the pumping quickened; her pleasure was nearly at its height, she could feel every fibre of her screaming for release.  She pushed her hips up to match the rhythm of the fingers, audibly moaning.  “Yes, yes” she begged as a third finger entered her vagina; pushing in further and faster.  As Minerva pushed back, all the sensations overtook her at once: her clitoris felt like it burst forth with warmth as the fingers inside her found her g-spot and the walls of her vagina contracted with an intensity that was maintained as Pomona continued her efforts.  Minerva shouted her pleasure to the night air, feeling her body shake and convulse.  Her orgasm extended as Pomona only slightly dulled her efforts, and gently inserted a finger all the way into Minerva’s rear entrance: her finger momentarily swirled around inside and was then quickly removed. 

The feeling of release was overwhelming and Minerva felt like she could sense everything around her.  She kept thrusting as with one last effort the pleasurable warmth overtook her again; her walls pulsed anew, every contraction bringing with it intense pleasure, all spurred on by the new sensation; her abdomen clenched and she felt her liquid warmth release into the lake.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the years that followed their late-night encounter, Minerva and Pomona remained the most stalwart of friends.  The release Pomona had given Minerva that night had allowed her to once again feel and explore her sexuality in ways she had never thought she would be able to again: she had never before received such a loving and meaningful gift from a friend.

The gift allowed her to eventually enjoy a sensational relationship with her old boss from the Ministry, Elphinstone, who had continued to propose to her over the years.  When they finally married and moved into their cottage in Hogsmeade, Elphinstone saw stars the first time they made love: the trick Minerva had learnt from Pomona of inserting and quickly withdrawing her finger at the point of orgasm became a firm favorite between the two newly-weds.


End file.
